Violet Grayson
by RiverFawn
Summary: In this AU, Dick Grayson is...a girl! Follow her, Jason, Tim, Damian and Bruce through their adventures, sister/brother/bat family bonding and of course, angst! Watch Batman, genderbent!Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin as they fight Gotham's worst villains! This summary seriously sucks...


**So! PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS! In this AU, Dick Grayson A.K.A. Nightwing, is...*drumroll* a girl! You probably knew from the summary...*awkward moment* Anyways! His- er, her name will be Violca Dika Grayson, and it **_**is**_** a Romanian name. I think. You can never trust the internet too much...and her English name is Violet Diana Grayson. I know Dick speaks Romani, but they only have Romanian on Google Translate. So, she and Jason have a very close bond, and all the Batkids are overly protective of her. There are differences in this AU (besides the 'Dick is a girl' thing). First, Jason didn't die, so he's not aggressive and stuff. Second, Damian doesn't die. Third, the ages are different. And finally, Barbara is a guy named Ben and Artemis doesn't exist. Barbara because I wanted to have some Ben/Violet, and Artemis because I wanted Wally/Violet too, and I couldn't turn her into a boy because she's named after the **_**goddess**_** of the wild hunt. I'm planning some tension between Ben and Wally. Wow, this beginning was long. Sorry :( Enjoy~**

Violet: 22, Jason: 16, Tim: 15, Damian: 10, Bruce: 42, Alfred: 63

Chapter 1: The Romanian Lullaby

Starring Violet, Jason, Tim and Damian

**EDIT: PLEASE READ!**

**I am really not happy with this story. Seriously, it sucks. So, I'm gonna post another story by the name of Rosalie Grayson. Thank you, Kaysea :) So, it's basically just this story, but with different names, better grammar, less awkwardness and more of a tomboyish Rosalie (who used to be Violet). So, I won't delete this, but check my new story out! It should be out in the time range of one hour to four days. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting, and bye!**

It had been a rough night. All four Batkids had been exposed to Scarecrow's fear gas, all of them had woke up shaking and frightened, and to top it off, Bruce and Alfred were away.

Jason was just walking slowly in the hallway when he heard a shuffling noise. Now, keep in mind that it was extremely dark and he had had a nightmare about the Joker a mere ten minutes previous to the situation. He immediately whipped out a knife and threw it at the intruder.

"Woah, Jay, it's just me. Tim."

Jason slowly relaxed. "Sorry. Couldn't sleep?" He took the silence as a yes. "C'mon, let's check on the demon spawn. You think he's up?"

"Call me that one more time, Todd, and I will stab you to death."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's up."

Jason glanced towards Violet's room. "Let's check on her."

The brothers entered their big sister's room. At first glance, Violet was slumbering peacefully, her sleep void of any nightmares. But Jason realized that silent tears were slipping down her face, and he shook her arm gently. "Violet? Vi, wake up!" Her eyes shot open and she sat up, gasping for breath. "Jay?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay." Jason soothed. Violet blinked her tears away, and realized the three boys were looking at her worriedly. She laughed weakly. "Sorry. I, I..."

"Had a nightmare about-about _them_?" Tim ventured.

Violet shook her head. "No. I dreamt that Zucco took away my new family too."

Then Damian did something very unexpected and out of character. He climbed onto his sister's bed and hesitantly laid his head on her arm. Violet slowly lifted her hand and placed it on Damian's. Then, the ex-assassin...smiled. Not sadistically, not sarcastically, a soft, genuine smile. This was a taste of what it felt like to have a caring, loving mother.

Jason cleared his throat, and the moment was over. Violet stood up, offering her hand to Damian,who surprisingly took it. "I've got some extra mattresses in my closet. Want to sleep in this room, just tonight?" All the boys nodded, and ten minutes later, everyone was settled in their beds, and fifteen minutes later, Tim and Jason were snoring softly. But Damian lay awake, terrified of what sleep might bring, and Violet sensed it. So she walked over, careful not to disturb the other two, and knelt behind Damian's bed.

"When I was little," Violet began in a whisper, "my mother used to sing a half Romanian, half English song to me to help me sleep. Want me to sing it to you?" When she received a slight nod, she smiled and began singing.

"In seara asta, luna straluceste. Toate stelele clipeală, draga mea. Daca te simti trist, amintiți-vă că te iubesc. Eu voi fi mereu cu tine." She stroked his hair, and soon, his eyes were closed and his breathing slowed. She smiled, but continued the song anyways.

"Tonight, the moon is shining. The stars are twinkling, my dear. Remember I love you, my dear. I will always be with you." She planted a kiss on his head. "I love you." And she walked back to her own bed.

Damian's eyes opened. "I love you too." He whispered softly.

**When Damian and Violet say "I love you," it is ****sister and brother**** love. Violet is **_**not **_**a pedophile, okay! Okay~ Please review!**


End file.
